Terence Grayson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = | first = June 4, 1977 | last = | spinoffs = | family = | alias = Terence Robinson | birthname = Terence Grayson II | born = | birthplace = | died = | deathplace = | occupation = (part-time) | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Krystal Lockhart (1999–2000, 2013–15, 2015–) | partner = | romances = Susan Hudson Krystal Lockhart Serena Tyler | father = Nicholas Grayson | mother = Yolanda Grayson | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Tony Parisi (1983, 1985, 2008–09) Luther Boudreau (1987–2007) | stepmother = Emma Donovan (1986–87) Kelly Cooper (1990–91) Amelia Kane (1986, 2001–03, 2013–) Kayla Davis (2006–08) Livvie Love (2009–12) | brothers = | sisters = Nikki Grayson | halfbrothers = Adonis Grayson | halfsisters = Marina Grayson Brandy Grayson | sons = Romeo Grayson Nico Grayson | daughters = Morgan Grayson | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = Olivia Grayson | grandfathers = Terry Grayson | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson Meredith Robinson | nephews = Trey Mitchell Zane Grayson | nieces = | uncles = Razor Jerome | aunts = Nettie Robinson Vicki Porter Christine Robinson Vivian Winters | cousins = Shawn Robinson Zoe Grayson Cordelia Porter Ray Jerome Grayson Porter | relatives = }} Terence Grayson II is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Created as the son of the series' protagonist Nicholas Grayson. A version of Terence also appeared in the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes. Terence and his twin sister Nikki are born onscreen in 1977 to Nick and his first wife Yolanda Robinson. Though primarily raised onscreen, Terence and Nikki are written out in 1986 years their parents' marriage implodes due to Nick's love affair with Amelia Kane. Terence is reintroduced in 1997 upon discovering that his former lover Susan Hudson has birthed his son Romeo and that his mother Yolanda had kept the boy's existence from him. Storylines 1977–1986 Terence and his twin sister Nicole are born in June 1977 to Nicholas Grayson and his wife Yolanda Robinson. Later that year, Nikki is kidnapped and Terence has trouble sleeping through the night without his sister. It gets so bad that his parents are forced to consult a doctor to get him sleep through the night. Fortunately, Nikki rescued and returns on Christmas day. In early 1979, Nick and Yolanda leave town with the twins. In mid 1980, Nick sends the twins back to to live with his mother after Yolanda runs off. In late 1981, Nick returns to Jericho City permanently after failing to reconcile with Yolanda to be near the twins. In 1982, Terence and Nikki learn they have a big sister Zoe just as their parents finalize their divorce. In 1983, Terence and Nikki fight against their parents' remarriages to Amelia Kane and Tony D'Angelo hoping to get them back together. Though Yolanda and Tony's marriage doesn't last long, the twins stop fighting when Nick is presumed dead in late 1984 and they appeal to Tony to make their mom happy again. The twins are upset when Yolanda and Tony's next union falls apart too but they are soon reunited with Nick who is revealed to be alive in 1986. But their happiness is short lived as Nick reunites with Amelia and Yolanda skips town with the twins to avoid a custody battle that she knows she'll lose. 1997–2000 Terence resurfaces in July 1997 when he discovers that Susan Hudson gave birth to his son Romeo. Yolanda had lied to Susan claiming Terence did not want the boy. Nikki convinces her brother to stay in town for their father Nick's birthday dinner. Meanwhile, Terence attempts to reconcile with his estranged best friend Milo D'Angelo only for the two to get into a brawl at Milo's wedding reception. Terence tells Nikki that Milo had a crush on Susan in high school and has never forgiven Terence for "stealing" her away. 2012–2016 2017– Development Creation and background The character's beginnings can be found in the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes. In the series, the central figure Nicolas Walker -- now Nicholas Grayson -- has several children: three of which are sons. One of those sons, Calvin Johnson, is switched at birth with someone else's daughter. When the girl dies, Nik discovers the switch. The character, known as Cal was the least developed of the characters when the series was shelved and reworked as Generations of Jericho. But he was the only legitimate son of the main character which is why Terence would be his Generations counterpart. Terence Grayson II, is currently scripted as being the only legitimate son of Nick Grayson and his first wife Yolanda Robinson. After she kidnaps them in 1986, Yolanda raises the twins in hiding and keeps them in boarding schools always blaming Nick's relationship with Amelia Kane for Nick not being in their lives. Yolanda ships the rebellious teen Nikki back to Jericho City in early 1993 while Terence opts to stay in boarding school. He writes and calls home regularly and has dreams of making it to the NFL. Personality Relationships References External links Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:1977 births Category:Grayson family Category:Robinson family Category:Twins